The Potter Triplets
by LunaApocaliptic
Summary: Three years after Harry Potter started Hogwarts, his brother and sister are joining him. It's their fourth year and the TriWizard Tournament is coming, Death Eaters invaded the Quiditch World Cup and Sirius has been freed. Clearly this year and the ones to come are going to be interesting, will the students of Hogwarts be able to handle the Potter Triplets. M for swearing.


**Ok, just a quick little note from me, all of the writing in italics in this chapter are the outtakes I used from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' by J. K. Rowling, chapters 1 - 4, pages 7, 12 - 21, 23 - 26, 28 - 31, 36 - 42. I wanted to keep this part as close to the original as possible but still kind of see how Harry and his siblings grew up and also seeing some of their different yet similar personalities but this will be the only chapter that will relate to her work. Without too much more from me, enjoy the Prologue... until chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling along with the passages from her first book of the series 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. Only my OC's Godric and Rosalie Potter, and the story line belong to me.**

Prologue:

_ Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-mooned spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice before. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._

_ Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered 'I should have known'._

He had managed to find what he was looking for in his inside pocket. _It seemed to be a cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. _Twelve times he clicked the Deluminator – each flickered into darkness _until the only lights left in the entire street were two pinpricks in the distance_, which were belonging to the eyes of a cat that was watching him. Slipping the Deluminator back inside his pocket, Dumbledore _set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment spoke to it._

_'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'_

_He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald green one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

_ She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he were going to tell her something, but he didn't: 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore.'_

_ 'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'_

_ 'A what?'_

_ 'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'_

Professor McGonagall looked at him coldly, as though she didn't think it was time for sherbet lemons.

_It seemed Professor McGonagall had reached the point _where there was something she was very anxious to discuss, _the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat or as a woman had she fixed a more piercing stare as she did now. _

'There are _rumors_ _that are flying around._ That everyone's saying. _About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'_

_ it was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. _

_Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped._

'_Lily and James … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus … '_

_Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know … I know …' he said heavily._

_A low rumbling sound had broken _their conversation. _It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. _

The huge motorcycle was nothing on the man sitting astride it. _He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had has the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets._

'_Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'Where did you get that motorbike?'_

'_Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir.'_

_Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she _spoke. _'They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how.'_

_Dumbledore nodded glumly._

'_It's – it's true?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?' _

'_We can only guess,' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'_

Looking over at Hagrid he asked, _'No problems, were there?'_

'_No, sir – house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. _They _fell asleep over Bristol.'_

'They?' questioned a curious and shocked Professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'Lily made sure only her eldest, Harry, was known about. But she had triplets; Harry, Godric and Rosalie.'

_Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, _were two baby boys and a baby girl, fast asleep. Each having a _curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. _Harry's being the most noticeable being _under a tuft of _his _jet black hair over his forehead._

Professor McGonagall, in a rare showcase of her emotions, looked saddened that all three children were forced to grow up parentless. But decided it was time to ask her next main question. _'I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?'_

'_I've come to bring_ the triplets to their _aunt and uncle. They're the only family _they _have left now.'_

'_You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us.'_

'_It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. _'Their _aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to _them when they're older. _I've written them a letter.'_

'_A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand _them!'

_Dumbledore took _the triplets _in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house._

'_Could I – could I say goodbye to _them,_ sir?' asked Hagrid._

_He bent his great, shaggy head over _Harry, Godric and Rosalie and gave them each _what must have been very scratchy, whiskery _kisses.

_Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid _the triplets _gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside the blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out._

_Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night._

'_I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply._

_Dumbledore turned and walked down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver _Deluminator. _He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle if blankets on the step of number four._

'_Good luck, _little ones.' _He murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone._

_Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door;it crept into their living-room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been _on that night all those years ago._ Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. The room held no sign that _any other children lived in the house, too.

Yet Harry, Godric and Rosalie were still there, _asleep at the moment, but not for long. _Their _Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day._

'_Up! Get up! Now!'_

The triplets woke with a start. Their _aunt rapped on the door again. _

'_Up!' she screeched. _They _heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. Harry _tried to _roll on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before._

Their _aunt was back outside the door._

'_Are you up yet?' she demanded._

'_Nearly,' _said Harry, Godric and Rosalie in unison.

'_Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.'_

The three of them groaned.

'_What did you say?' _their _aunt snapped through the door._

'_Nothing, nothing …'_

_Dudley's birthday – how could _they _have forgotten? _Each of them slowly got out of bed, trying not to shove each other around in the small cramped space,_ pulling _any _spiders off _of their clothes. The triplets were _used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where _they slept.

When they finally managed to finish getting dressed they _went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents._

_Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came very useful as she spent much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. The Dursleys had a small son named Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere._

_Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon._

_Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Harry _and Godric _often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig._

Rosalie _put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. _

_Half an hour later, Harry, _Godric and Rosalie, _who couldn't believe their luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in _their _lives. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with _them.

_It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked _Harry, Godric and Rosalie what they wanted _before they could hurry _them away, _they bought _them _a cheap lemon ice lolly _each. _It wasn't bad either, _the triplets thought in unison, _licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond._

Harry, Godric and Rosalie were having _the best morning _they'd _had in a long time. _They were _careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch-time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting _Harry. _They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another on and _the triplets were _allowed to finish the first._

They _should have known it was too good to last._

_After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dust-bin – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep._

_Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils._

_Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge._

_Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on._

Dudley and Piers got bored with the python and shuffled away with Mr. Dursley.

Harry, Godric and Rosalie _moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. _They _wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up – at least _they _got to visit the rest of the house _and had each other.

_The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with _theirs.

_It winked._

They _looked back at the snake and winked, too._

_The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave _the three of them _a look that said quite plainly: 'I get that all the time'._

'_I know,' Harry murmured through the glass though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. 'It must be really annoying.'_

_The snake nodded vigorously._

'_Where do you come from, anyway?' _Godric asked.

_The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. _The Potter triplets _peered at it._

_Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

'_Was it nice there?'_ questioned Harry.

_The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and _they _read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. 'Oh, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?'_

_As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind _the triplets made them all jump. _'DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!'_

_Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. _

'_Out of the way, you,' he said, punching Harry in the ribs._

_Caught by surprise, _Godric and Rosalie caught Harry before he could hit the ground and checked to make sure Dudley didn't break any of his ribs with the punch. _What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were learning right up close to the glass, the next, the had leapt back with howls of horror._

Harry, Godric and Rosalie gasped; _the glass in front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor – people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits._

_As the snake slid swiftly past _them, they _could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, 'Brazil, here I come … Thanksss, amigo.'_

_ The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned _Harry, Godric and Rosalie their _longest-ever punishment. By the time _they _were allowed out of _their _cupboard again, the summer holidays had started._

_ One day in July, the heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat._

_ 'Get the post, _Rosalie,' _said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper._

Five _things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Aunt Marge, who was on holidaying on the Isle of Wright, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – a letter for _Harry, Godric and Rosalie.

Rosalie picked up her letter _and stared at it, _her _heart twanging like a giant elastic band_, yet also undeniably cautious. _No one, ever, in _her _whole life, had written to _her._ Who would? _She _has no friends, _her only other relatives were her two brother who lived here with her – she wasn't allowed to _belong to the library so _she'd _never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:_

_ Miss R. Potter_

_ The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_ 4 Privet Drive_

_ Little Whinging_

_ Surrey_

_The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp._

_ Turning the envelope over, _her hand slightly trembling, Rosalie _saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'._

_ 'Hurry up, girl!' shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. _

Rosalie quickly hid her letter in the waistband of her pants then covered it with the baggy shirt; never in all her life did she like the fact her clothes didn't fit properly. Walking back into _the kitchen, _she hands _Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail and sat down._

_ Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard._

_ 'Marge's ill,' he informed Aunt Petunia. 'Ate a funny whelk …'_

Uncle Vernon stopped mid sentence seeing the two thick and heavy envelopes, made of yellowish parchment. Glancing at them _his face went green. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the greyish white of old porridge._

_ 'P-P-Petunia!' he gasped._

_ Aunt Petunia took _the two envelopes curiously and opened Harry's letter _and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise._

_ 'Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!' _

_ They stared at each other, _and then both looked sharply but still terribly frightened at the Rosalie. 'Is this all the mail there was, girl?'

'Yes Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Is there something the matter?' Rosalie replied, but to those listening hard enough she was digging for information.

They looked at her as if they couldn't believe there was not a third letter, and yet happy that at least one of them was normal.

As the days passed since those first letters arrived for the Potter triplets, more and more of the exact same letter came every day. One morning Uncle Vernon decided to nailed up the letter-box; Rosalie went over to her Aunt Petunia, who was standing near by, and asked:

'Why is Uncle Vernon acting like an insane person, Aunt Petunia?'

Aunt Petunia just looked at her wearily then walked into the living-room.

A few weeks later Uncle Vernon finally snapped in Harry, Godric and Rosalie's aunt and cousin's eyes, because of all the letters. Uncle Vernon made them all get in the car a few days before the triplets birthday and he drove them away from Privet Drive.

Exactly where he was driving and what he seemed to be looking for none of them knew, eventually Uncle Vernon stopped the car and got out.

When Uncle Vernon came back he was smiling. _He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought._

_ 'Found the perfect place!' he said. 'Come on! Everyone out!' _

_ It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. _

_ The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms._

_ As night fell, the storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows._

_ Five minutes to go. _Godric _heard something outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although _they _might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be full of letters when they got back, _thoughtfully mused Rosalie with a small smirk.

_Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?_

_ One minute to go and _they'd all _be eleven. Thirty seconds … twenty … ten – nine – maybe _Harry and Godric _would wake Dudley up, just to annoy him – three – two – one – _

_ BOOM._

_ The whole shack shivered and _the triplets _sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in._

_ BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake._

_ 'Where's the cannon?' he said stupidly. _

_ There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now we know what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them._

_ There was a pause. Then – _

_ SMASH!_

_ The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor._

_ A giant of man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair._

_ The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at the all._

_ Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon._

_ 'An' here's Harry, _Godric and Rosalie!' _said the giant._

Harry, Godric and Rosalie _looked into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile _and shining with happiness.

_'Las' time I saw you _three, _you was only babies,' said the giant. 'Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes, _Harry. An' Rosalie, lookin' jus' like yer mum. Godric you look so much like the two of 'em can't tell who yer lookin' more like.'

_Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise._

_ 'Anyway – _Harry, Godric, Rosalie,' _said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, 'a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.'_

_ From an inside pocket of his black over coat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday _Harry, Godric and Rosalie _written on it in green icing._

Harry, Godric and Rosalie _looked up at the giant. _Harry and Godric _meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to _their mouths, _and what _they _said instead was, 'Who are you?'_

While Rosalie really did say, 'Thank you.'

Rosalie and the giant chuckled at her brothers, while they flushed pink.

_'True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.'_

_ He held out an enormous hand and _ended up shakingeach of their whole arms.

_His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and _the triplets _felt the warmth wash over him as though _they'd _sunk into a hot bath._

_ The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight. Nobody said anything _for a while.

_Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, _Rosalie said, _'I'm sorry, but _we_ still don't really know who you are.'_

_ The giant took a gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

_ 'Call me Hagrid,' he said, 'everyone else does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.'_

_ 'Er – no,' _said Godric.

_Hagrid looked shocked._

_ 'Sorry.' Harry said quickly._

_ 'Sorry?' barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. 'It's them that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents leant it all?'_

_ 'All what?' asked Harry._

_ 'ALL WHAT?' Hagrid thundered. 'Now jus' one second!'_

_ He leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. _Harry was pulled in close by Rosalie and between her and Godric on the sofa.

_'Do you mean ter tell me,' Hagrid growled at the Dursleys, 'that _these kids – _this boy! – know nothin' abou' – abou' ANYTHING?'_

Rosalie _thought this was going a bit far. _They _had been to school, after all, and _their marks would be perfect if they weren't punished for being better than their precious "Duddykins".

'We do know a lot of things,' she said. 'We _can, you know, do maths and stuff.' _Godric finished lamely, Rosalie sent him a withering look.

_But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, 'About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world.'_

_ 'What world?' _questioned Harry.

_Hagrid looked as if he would explode._

_ Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimblewimble'. Hagrid stared wildly at _the Potter triplets.

'_But yeh must know about yer mum and dad,' he said. 'I mean, they're famous. You're famous, _Harry.'

_'What? _Our – our _mum and dad weren't famous, were they?' _said Godric bewildered.

_'Yeh don' know … yeh don' know …' Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing _the three Potters _with a bewildered stare._

_ 'Yeh don' know what yeh are?' he said finally._

_ Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice._

_ 'Stop!' he commanded. 'Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the _three of them _anything!'_

_ A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage._

_ 'You never told _them?_ Never told _them _what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer _them? _I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from _them _all these years?'_

_ 'Kept what from _us?' _said Harry eagerly._

'The flying motorcycle, the green light, our scars, the strange things that happen around us … they knew, and that's why they kept it from us. They're scared,' accused Rosalie looking furiously at her aunt, uncle and cousin. 'You treated the three of us like shit because of your hatred and fear.'

_'STOP! I FORBID YOU!' yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. _

_ Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror._

_ 'Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,' said Hagrid. _'Harry, Godric, Rosalie – _yer a wizard, _and a witch.'

**Well that's the prologue for you, tell me what you all think of it. Also what house you think Godric and Rosalie should be in? I was thinking of putting all three in Gryffindor but if you think they should be in different houses tell me which on you think they would be best suited for. Until chapter 1, favourite, follow and review.**

**LunaApocaliptic**


End file.
